Blowing Off Steam
by painfullymundane
Summary: Izzy is struggling with Simon's memory loss after he heads to the academy. What happens when Clary invites Isabelle to share her golden god of a boyfriend?
1. Ideas

**I started writing and this happened. It was more or less an accident but I'm gonna run with it and see what happens. *shrug***

* * *

Clary was acutely aware of a bead of sweat that ran down the hollow of her back as she ducked a punch, sliding her leg out from under her to knock the man she fought off his feet. To any normal human, this fight would be unfairly balanced: one tiny redhead against a tall, golden man. But Clary wasn't a normal human, she was a shadowhunter.

Jace lost his footing, tumbling into a roll as he fell towards the floor. Just as suddenly, he was on his feet again, retreating a step to brace himself. He held back slightly and it only seemed to piss Clary off more. Not that she was really mad, but any good fight requires a certain amount of fury.

"Don't treat me like a child," Clary spat, grabbing her training sword off the ground where it was knocked out of her hands a moment earlier. Her long curls fell into her face as she chided Jace who took the momentary visibility issue as an invitation: he rounded on Clary, his sword raised high.

Their swords hit with a clang and Clary felt the blow radiate through her arms, the energy rippling through her, only inspiring more determination. She gritted her teeth and pressed her efforts forward, bowing beneath Jace's arm as he swerved his blade away from her own. Clary pressed her back against the wall, using the solid plane for support as she jumped up, kicking her partner square in the chest with both feet. Jace stumbled, sucking in a breath as he steadied himself. For the millionth time, he marveled at the power Clary held in such a small body. She was not only short but also petite, and anybody crossing her on the street would never guess she could hold her own against a man with the muscles and height on her that Jace had. But they didn't know Clary. What she lacked in strength, she made up in her swift agility and clever tactics.

Jace and Clary circled each other, weapons drawn and faces determined. It was only when Clary reached for her stele that Jace pounced, knocking the sword from her hands once again, pinning her against the floor. "Yield," he said, his breathing hardly affected by their fight.

"No," Clary hissed as she brought the stele to Jace's tanned skin. She always wondered how he stayed so tan, as he certainly wasn't the sunbathing type, nor did any of them spend much time lounging outside. Much to Clary's relief, Jace was so caught up in his perceived victory that he didn't feel the small sting of the stele before a sense of peace passed over him. _Calm anger._

"Clary," Jace breathed, suddenly assessing their position with less aggressive eyes. The redhead grinned as her green eyes found his, and when Jace brought his lips hungrily to hers, Clary used all her strength to push him off of her. Reaching into her boot, she expertly procured a short blade and was on top of Jace, the knife at his throat. " _You_ yield," Clary hissed, her face intoxicatingly close to her boyfriend's.

"How did you…?" Jace questioned, lust battling with curiosity. As a response, Clary sat up, grabbing Jace's arm and holding it up for him to see.

"You're too easy to distract, Jace," Clary purred, the knife still held at his throat. She sat flush against his body and felt the hard length of him under her ass; it was all she could do to suppress a groan. "I hope you're not always so easy to manipulate when you've got a girl under you."

Jace grabbed onto Clary's hips, grinding them down against him. Clary did groan then, and, as if catching herself, she pressed the knife harder against the bronzed shadowhunter's threat. The skin beneath the knife turned white and Clary sucked in a breath at the sight. Before she could think, her lips were beside the blade, tasting the salt on his skin. He smelled as he always did, of pepper and leather and the intoxicating hint of sweat which made Clary moan against his throat.

"You're so fucking hot," Jace groaned, his hands slipping under the waist of the redhead's pants to grab her ass, his nails digging into her flesh. Clary whimpered, letting the knife fall onto the training mat next to them as she sat up, gasping. A single bead of blood pearled to the surface on Jace's neck and, before she could think, Clary's tongue was on it, tasting the sweet iron tang of her boyfriend's blood. When she pulled back to look at Jace, her eyes were dark and ravenous. Jace saw a smudge of his blood against Clary's open bottom lip and groaned, bending up to lick it off of her. Their lips came together desperately, tasting of blood and sweat and unadulterated need that left them gasping.

"And yet, it always ends like this," came a smooth voice from the training room's east entrance. Jace's head snapped towards the voice while Clary crumpled against him, giggling into his neck.

"Hello, Isabelle," Jace called, slipping his hands from Clary's pants to wave his middle finger towards the moody brunette.

"Some people come here to train," she accused, an all too familiar edge to her voice. Ever since Simon went off to the Academy and told Isabelle, after an embarrassing public display, that he didn't know how to be _her_ Simon, Izzy was constantly on edge, eager to pick a fight. Clary understood better than anyone how badly it hurt to have Simon's memories repressed, yet Isabelle rarely confided in her.

Clary regretfully removed herself from Jace and hopped down from the platform they fought on to walk towards Izzy. "Wanna talk?" Clary asked and Isabelle scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"No. I want to fuck someone up."

"Maybe you should just _fuck_ someone, Iz," Clary said, shrugging. "Blow off some steam or something."

"Right, and who do you suppose I fuck? You and loverboy?"

Clary looked surprised, like she had never stopped to consider this possibility. Obviously Isabelle was… _perfect_ … but Clary had never thought about sleeping with her. She hadn't really thought about sleeping with any girls, though the thought didn't gross her out. If she wasn't already so turned on maybe it would have, but she was and so it didn't. Clary realized she was staring. She closed her jaw with a snap and cleared her throat.

"Maybe?" Clary answered finally, looking astonished. "But you've always had so many guys falling over you, it's not like it's hard for you to find someone. We could go to Pandemonium?"

Isabelle's eyes hardened. "No," she said and turned towards the corner of the room where throwing knives sat on a table.

"Wait, Isabelle!" Clary said, following after her. It was a big room and Clary wondered whether Jace had heard their conversation; when she turned around, he was no longer there and Clary sighed, jogging over to her friend. "Do you actually want to? I mean, to have sex with us?"

"Clary," Isabelle said, her voice irritated and condescending, "I don't know what the fuck I want, okay? I want Simon back, _my_ Simon. But that's not happening and I'm just…" She huffed out a breath and grabbed a knife, throwing it perfectly at the bullseye.

"I wouldn't be totally opposed, you know," Clary said, picking up a knife from the table. She wasn't as good of a throw as Isabelle, though Clary assumed this would probably give Izzy a smug sense of satisfaction. She threw the knife, which hit the outside edge of the circle. Clary sighed.

"I'm sure Jace would. He thinks of me like a sister."

Clary eyed Isabelle, grinning. "He thought I _was_ his sister, Iz. I'm sure he can compartmentalize. I can talk to him, if you want. We are pretty good at blowing off steam, it might help."

"Do whatever you want to do, Clary," Isabelle said in a tone that told Clary their conversation was over. She nodded at Isabelle and turned to leave, heading back towards Jace's room.

Clary's head was spinning. Did she really just offer her friend what she thought she had? Had Isabelle really seemed to want it? Was Jace going to kill her, or worse, feel betrayed? Clary had just invited someone into bed with them. Clary felt pretty confident that she could handle watching someone play with Jace, but how would Jace feel?

She opened Jace's bedroom door and felt the familiar humidity of shower steam filling the room. The air smelled of Jace's spicy body wash that made Clary's heart rate increase. She crossed the room to the bathroom and started stripping off her training gear, losing her balance as she pulled off her boot, banging into the wall slightly.

Jace slid the shower curtain aside and grinned at Clary, arching a brow. She was only in a lacy black bra and boyshorts, her pants stuck halfway down her legs as she leaned against the wall, unlacing her boot. "So clumsy," Jace chided with a shake of his head before closing the curtain again.

Clary rolled her eyes and continued stripping out of her gear, joining Jace in the shower when she was unclothed. He wasted no time before cupping Clary's face, bringing his head down to kiss her. Clary relaxed against his kiss, pulling her body flush against his. He was already hard and Clary assumed he enjoyed her half-dressed clumsiness more than he let on.

"Jace," Clary said, putting her hand against his chest to push him back. "Did you hear what Isabelle was saying?"

"Nah, I figured she needed some privacy-slash-girl talk so I left pretty quickly. Plus I had a small _situation_ I had to hide," Jace said, smiling wickedly.

"It's hardly small," Clary said quickly, then blushed. "Actually, it's kind of about that." Jace eyed Clary curiously.

Clary grabbed for a washcloth so she didn't have to stand still in front of him while confessing. "It's just… I think Isabelle wants to sleep with us. Actually, I kind of said yes, I think?" It was all out in a single breath and Clary felt her face burning as she averted her eyes.

Jace bent down to catch Clary's averted eyes, and as he stood up straight again, her eyes followed his. He looked… amused. That was a good sign, right?

"What?" Jace asked, shaking his head. He was laughing and Clary was mostly sure he was laughing at her bashfulness. "Okay, wait, I need more details here."

Clary sighed, thankful he didn't seem angry. "Well," Clary started, her eyes wide. "She said she wanted to fuck somebody up so I was like well, _why don't you just fuck somebody instead?_ and then she was like _who am I gonna fuck, you guys?_ and I was like… maybe? I think she needs to just be distracted or something, so I was like _well, we are pretty good at blowing off steam_ and she's like _you should probably talk to Jace_ so... here I am."

Jace brushed his wet hair off his face, looking at Clary like she was insane. "Have you thought about this before?" He looked deeply amused.

"No," Clary snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean, not Isabelle exactly but I've sort of wondered what it would be like. Have _you_?"

"She's like my sister," Jace said defensively.

"Jace," Clary said, running a finger down his chest. "You thought I actually was your full blooded sister and that didn't stop you from wanting me."

Her finger drew lower until it traced the length of Jace's hard cock. He groaned and leaned into her. "You make a valid point," Jace said. "But I love you. I haven't even thought of anyone else."

"Okay," Clary said, smiling up at him. "I just had to tell you, of course. Full disclosure and all."

Jace nodded, pulling Clary against his body. "So, you've been curious about girls?"


	2. Rules

"Go away," Clary mumbled against her pillow, willing the persistent knock at the door to go the hell away. While she wasn't sure of the time, Clary was mostly sure it was too early to be dragged out of bed. The groan beside her confirmed her suspicions as the pillow was pulled from under her head and thrown against the door.

"Hey!" Clary protested as her head hit the mattress. "I was using that."

The groggy bear of a boy next to her growled, pulling Clary against his chest, his arm acting as a makeshift pillow. "Better?"

Clary nodded, burrowing deeper into Jace's arms. He was so warm, wrapped pliantly around her, that Clary slipped easily back into the dark grasp of sleep. That is, she dozed for mere seconds before she heard the knocking continue.

"Make it stop," Clary whined, pulling the white duvet over her head. Jace groaned as he slipped out from under Clary and went to his dresser to pull carefully-folded pajama bottoms from the middle drawer. He yawned, stumbling a little as he pulled the plaid pants on while walking to his bedroom door.

It was Isabelle. She didn't bother with hellos as she pushed into Jace's room, looking for Clary.

"Wake up," Isabelle demanded, climbing onto Jace's side of the bed. "I need to talk to you."

"No," Clary muttered, pulling Jace's pillow over her head. It smelled like him and made Clary moan slightly. "Too early."

"It is _not_ too early," Isabelle insisted, removing the pillow and pulling the covers off of Clary's head. The duvet fell down further than expected and Isabelle groaned, seeing more than she'd expected. "Clothes are a thing, you know."

At this, Clary opened one eye, somehow managing to glare through it. " _You_ came in _here_ , you can't dictate my level of dress in private quarters. What time is it, anyway?"

"That's beside the point. Up. Don't make me pull the blankets off entirely."

Jace shut the bedroom door, rolling his eyes. "You stole my spot," he said, squeezing in beside Clary on her side of the bed. "There will be consequences."

Isabelle huffed in annoyance as Jace wrapped himself around Clary. She briefly wondered where his hands were, realizing they must be somewhere on his naked girlfriend. Clary confirmed as much when she giggled.

"It seems I'm the only one who cares about sleep," Clary said, pushing Jace's hands off of her. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," Isabelle said, "Nine or something. Really Clary, I need to talk to you."

"I told Jace," said Clary with a yawn. "So if it's about that, just talk. I'll try to listen. Wait, you said it's nine? What the hell?"

"You sure didn't waste any time, did you?" Isabelle asked, a certain edge to her voice.

Jace mumbled something and Clary was giggling again, her body moving underneath the covers. If looks could kill, Clary was certain she'd be dead as she pulled the blankets off of her face and caught Isabelle's eye assessing the couple in bed. She quickly covered her head again. "What? You told me to talk to him so I did. You can't be annoyed at me when you barge in her at the crack of dawn. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because I _can't_ sleep," Isabelle hissed. "Forget it. Come find me when you're decent." She stormed out of the room, yanking the door open and slamming it behind her as her heels clicked down the hallway.

Jace pulled the covers off of their heads, grinning at Clary. "She really does need to blow off some steam," he noted, a hint of something in his voice.

"I need to blow off _something_ after that encounter," Clary agreed as Jace climbed over her to his side of the bed. As if her words suddenly registered in his sleepy mind, Jace turned over in bed, looking sharply at Clary.

"Oh?" he asked, quirking a perfect blond brow.

Clary nodded devilishly as she threw the covers over her head and scooted down towards the foot of the bed, dragging Jace's pajamas down with her.

It was an hour later when Clary rolled out of bed, leaving a sleeping Jace in her wake. She was too awake to fall back to sleep and cursed Isabelle under her breath as she pulled out some clothes. As far as compatibility went, Clary was constantly amazed at how well she and Jace worked together despite their completely opposite natures. She was forever leaving her drawer an absolute mess, yet every time she opened it, Jace appeared to have put it all back together, folding her clothes neatly into piles. It tugged at Clary's heart as she grabbed an outfit, and if she were being completely honest, she often left the drawer a mess just so she could smile at the way Jace reorganized it.

After throwing on her sweater and leggings, brushing her teeth, and throwing her wild hair into a messy bun, Clary headed out into the Institute in search of Isabelle. The scent of freshly brewed coffee led Clary into the kitchen where Isabelle sat at a bar stool, looking accusingly at her mug of coffee.

"Morning," Clary said, heading to the coffee maker. She stopped at the machine, then turned slowly towards Isabelle. "Did you… make this?" Clary asked, side-eyeing the coffee pot.

"It's only _coffee_ ," Isabelle said moodily; Isabelle was notoriously dangerous in the kitchen and was rarely trusted to produce anything even remotely edible.

"Is there anything more important than a properly-made cup of coffee?" Clary asked, reaching for a mug hesitatingly. "Bach said 'without my morning coffee, I'm just like a dried up piece of roast goat.' By that logic, there is no such thing as _only_ _coffee_."

Isabelle rolled her eyes hard enough that Clary swore she could actually hear it. Not wanting to mess with her fate any further, Clary filled her mug with coffee that smelled suspiciously bitter and lugged it to the counter next to Isabelle.

"So, want to talk?"

Isabelle turned her head slightly so that she could glare at Clary. "No. Yes. I don't know." Her head fell into her hands and she sighed. Clary looked over at Isabelle, noticing the way her voyance rune moved over her bony hand. "What did Jace say?"

"Well, nothing much. We got… distracted." Clary said this last word as gently as possible, hoping it wasn't received as strongly as it felt leaving her lips. "He didn't say no, though." Clary suddenly felt like she was saying something dangerous so she lifted the coffee to her mouth, wincing slightly at the taste. "Maybe we could all talk about it?"

Isabelle sighed, sitting up slightly to brush her long, dark hair out of her face. "This is weird," Isabelle said, making a face.

"The coffee?" Clary asked, then quickly corrected herself upon seeing Isabelle's reaction. "I mean, the coffee is great. The other thing is weird, then?"

Isabelle nodded, looking glum. "It's a stupid idea."

"Yeah, totally," Clary agreed quickly. Then she met the taller girl's eye and grinned. "But it could be fun?"

"Why would you want to? You guys are like, disgustingly in love with each other. It will be weird."

"We don't have to do it, Iz. It just came up, heat of the moment kind of thing. If you don't want to-"

"I do want to," Isabelle said, cutting Clary off. Clary was honestly unaware that Isabelle had it in her to look shy but it was definitely there on her face. "I don't know why but it could be fun. A good distraction. Blowing off steam or whatever you said last night."

"Right," Clary agreed, taking another sip of her coffee. "Hey, Izzy, have you ever… you know, slept with a girl?"

Izzy grinned and that was all it took for her to look like herself again, daring, bold Isabelle. "Do you really think there's anything I haven't tried?" Clary shrugged, as if to say _probably_ _not_ and Isabelle laughed. "I'm guessing you haven't?"

"Correct." Clary was finding it suddenly difficult to look at Isabelle and she suspected Isabelle knew it.

As if to save her, or to perhaps make matters worse, Jace entered the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was still only wearing pajama pants and Clary's eyes went instinctively to his broad chest. When she looked up, Jace was grinning at her.

"Like what you see?" he asked, heading to the coffee maker. He assessed the pot, then looked towards the girls. "Who made this?"

Isabelle sighed exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in defeat. "It's _coffee_!" she insisted. "By the Angel, you'd think it was ichor!"

Jace looked back towards the pot, as if wondering whether he'd actually rather drink ichor. He yawned and it seemed to convince him that he'd probably drink ichor as long as it was in fact caffeinated. He grabbed a mug from the cabinet and filled it before walking towards the place the girls sat at the counter. There were only two stools so Jace hopped up on the counter top, taking a sip of coffee; he made sure he didn't wince.

"So," Jace said, feeling the tension in the room. "What are we talking about?"

"The whole having-sex thing," Isabelle responded casually, causing Clary to choke on her coffee. Both Jace and Isabelle looked at Clary whose cheeks suddenly burned. Jace loved it when she blushed.

"Perfect conversation this early in the morning," Jace asserted, looking between the two girls. _They really could not be less alike,_ Jace thought in amusement. Isabelle was so tall, nearly as tall as Jace, with long, stick straight and sleek dark hair, nearly as dark as night. Her eyes were dark, too, and the combination was bright against her pale olive skin. And then there was Clary, Clary Fairchild, whose named suited her well. She was all color while Isabelle was so black and white, her eyes a deep green, her hair bright red and curly. Light brown freckles dusted her nose and cheeks, which were frequently rosy whether by embarrassment or exertion.

Then there was the matter of their personalities. Both of them were strong young women, fierce and powerful, but the way they carried their power was so different. Clary was modest, shy, and prone to outbursts of passion while Isabelle was confident, sexy, and significantly more moody than Clary. It was somewhat interesting, really, how different the two of them were.

"So, are we all in?" Jace asked, eyeing the girls. They each nodded, Clary looking bashful and Isabelle wearing a more annoyed defeat. "Should we talk about, like, rules? Boundaries? I don't know, I've never really orchestrated anything like this."

Isabelle snorted, burying her face in her hands. "This is ridiculous," she said, shaking her head.

"What kind of rules?" Clary asked, reaching up to adjust her messy bun.

"Well, I want to be drunk. That's rule one." Jace said casually.

"Seconded," Izzy said.

"Yeah, same," echoed Clary.

"So, we can go to Pandemonium? Get drunk? Come back and then-?"

"Proceed accordingly," Isabelle suggested, sighing. "I have a rule, though. Nobody knows. Nobody. Not Alec or Magnus and especially not Simon."

"Do you think Simon would be upset?" Clary asked, glancing at Isabelle hesitantly.

"Simon has decided he doesn't want me, so no. I'd just prefer to not broadcast this," Isabelle responded bitterly.

"So: drunk, and nobody knows," Jace said. "Any more rules?"

"I'd prefer condoms be used between you guys," Clary said sheepishly. "No offense, Iz, I know you use the birth control rune, it's just…"

"Intimate. I get it," Isabelle said cooly. "God, this is weird."

Clary and Jace nodded in unison, sharing a glance between them. I _trust_ _you_ , it said. _I love you. You are mine._ Clary smiled and Jace returned the sentiment. _This could be fun._

"No weapons," said Isabelle, glaring at Clary. "I saw you guys in the practice room."

Clary laughed and covered her eyes, licking her lips subconsciously as if remembering the taste of Jace's blood. "Drunk, nobody knows, condoms, no weapons. Though, Isabelle, that was… not how we usually do things, for the record."

Isabelle shrugged. "That's your business."

Jace laughed into his coffee mug and Isabelle noticed the way his stomach muscles flexed, averting her eyes quickly. She wasn't used to letting herself notice this stuff about Jace. There may have been a time when Isabelle wondered what it would be like to touch him but it was buried years ago. She nearly felt nervous at the idea of finding out.

"I don't want to use my room," Jace said, setting down his empty mug. "Too personal."

The girls nodded in agreement. "There are tons of rooms in this place," Clary said, gesturing out of the kitchen. "I don't think finding a secluded one will be a problem, then we don't have to use any of our rooms."

"I don't want to hear you guys professing your love to each other, if that's not too much to ask," Isabelle said. "The whole third wheel thing is weird enough just living with you."

Clary rolled her eyes, but she was smiling despite it. "Drunk, nobody knows, condoms, no weapons, spare room, no declarations of love. Got it. Is that all?"

The three friends looked around at one another, somewhat wearily but with a certain undertone of excitement, like children plotting to spoil their Christmas surprises. But it isn't like that, Isabelle reminded herself; I'm just trying to forget for a while, not spoil anything.

"Are you sure you guys are okay with this?" Isabelle asked, looking questioningly between Clary and Jace.

The couple looked between each other again, sharing more wordless affirmations. _It's just sex. I'll always love only you. It'll be fun. She needs some fun._ They turned back to Isabelle, both of them nodding.

"I'm more worried about the me part than the you part," Clary said, gesturing between Jace and Isabelle. "I've never… done anything like this."

Isabelle smiled, the kind of smile that did more to intimidate than comfort. Clary gulped. "I'll show you a good time if you make my brain stop working for a while."

Clary raised an eyebrow and then held out her hand for Isabelle to shake. "Deal."


	3. Fun

Clary was in her room, her _own_ room, for what felt like the first time in ages. Sure, she'd run in to grab clothes or dig up an old sketchbook but she hadn't spent any significant amount of time here in months. It felt inexplicably odd to be getting ready in here, the mirror showing a version of herself Clary hardly recognized.

It wasn't so much that she looked unlike herself; Clary had grown accustomed to seeing herself in black, form-fitting things since being introduced to the shadow world. In fact, this version of herself felt like the only true self she'd ever known. The Clary that existed before the shadow world was just a fraction of the girl she'd come to recognize as her true self, the self she'd only been waiting to become.

It wasn't anything about her appearance at all that felt foreign to Clary. Sure, she wore a little extra eye makeup and a backless dress, but no, it was this nervous excitement she didn't quite recognize. Clary had never considered herself particularly adventurous, even now. Everyone knew she had a tendency to throw herself into situations before considering the consequences, and while it had been something she tried to reign in, there was a certain thrill over tonight's plans that made her feel like a different version of herself. Maybe this was the Clary she would have been had she grown up around Isabelle's intoxicating confidence instead of hidden in the mundane world.

No matter what the difference was, it was there.

Glancing at the clock, Clary noted it was only 8:23. The trio planned to meet outside the Institute at 9, leaving Clary exactly 37 minutes to panic. She considered going to Jace, letting him find a way to calm her nerves, but she thought better of it. After all, she was in her own room for a reason.

Clary crossed to her armoire and pulled out the bottle of vodka she had stashed just in case she needed to calm her nerves. As it turned out, she did.

* * *

"Remind me why you're getting ready in your room?" Jace asked as he stepped behind Clary, their eyes meeting in the bathroom mirror. Jace loved barefooted Clary and the way she was a head or more shorter than him. It almost made him forget how fierce she was; _almost._

"So that you're as surprised to see me as you are to see her, I guess," Clary said, turning to face Jace who promptly cupped her cheeks in his hands and bent to kiss her.

"It's not too late to back out," Jace reminded her as they pulled apart.

Clary smiled sweetly and stepped on her tiptoes to kiss Jace on the cheek. "I know," she said as she left the bathroom, grabbing her makeup bag and hair products before winking at Jace and heading down the Institute's hallways to her own room.

Now that Jace was alone, he found _himself_ starting to worry. _Was this a good idea? No, definitely not. But will it be fun? Absolutely._

Jace showered quickly before dressing and setting off to his tasks. It was decided that he'd be responsible for finding and preparing a room, as he stepped out of the shower looking like a god and would take significantly less time to get ready than the girls would.

Jace wandered down an unused corridor, thankful that the New York Institute housed so few people. It was really only the Lightwoods, Jace, and Clary who lived there, though the place was open to any shadowhunter who might need the sanctuary for a while. Fortunately, they had no visitors and the west wing was empty.

Jace quickly found a room where he laid out the things he brought with him: the condoms Clary requested, some candles, water, vodka and juice, and a pipe and little baggie of weed. Izzy smoked casually, though Clary and Jace rarely partook. Jace brushed his hair out of his face and looked questioningly at the spread before him. This was going to be a weird night.

* * *

Isabelle was sitting at her vanity applying mascara to her full lashes, trying not to think of Simon. She was pretty sure Simon never thought of her, except when he was glad for the space between them. Isabelle turned her music up, hoping it could drown out thoughts of the former daylighter, as if anything could.

On the surface, Isabelle let herself believe Simon's absence from her life upset her the way it did because she wasn't used to being denied. She couldn't remember being denied before and it was easy enough to tell herself it was just the sting of rejection. In her heart, Isabelle knew this was a lie, a coping mechanism, a way to hide from what she really knew deep down.

What she was that she loved Simon. He was her first love and Isabelle thought it was pathetic that love reduced her to this shell of a person. She wasn't like this! She didn't care, she didn't put her feelings into the mix. It was always sex. Only sex. Bodies connecting for the sake of pleasure. Then again, she hadn't even slept with Simon. The timing was never right and for once, she didn't want to rush into sex. Now she wished she had, because maybe it would have gotten him out of her system. This was another lie she told herself.

Isabelle slammed her mascara onto the counter, staring at herself with hatred in her impossibly dark eyes. She wanted to reach out and shatter the goddamn mirror that told her everything she didn't want to know: that she was hurting, that beauty did nothing, that she was weak. Because she was, wasn't she? Wasn't that what this was? Letting your heart get broken isn't something strong people do. Her mother stood tall and righteous through her broken marriage; Isabelle couldn't imagine her hurting like this. But maybe the Lightwood women were all exceptionally great liars.

Isabelle pressed the lock button on her phone, checking the time on the lit-up screen. 8:47. Thirteen minutes until she could try to forget, if just for the night. For a few hours, at least. This was easily the worst idea she'd been a part of lately and that made her smile, the darkness in her eyes extending beyond her irises. There was a certain allure to bad decisions, the sinful cycle of self destruction.

Isabelle stood up, smoothing the white dress over her hips, assessing her appearance in the mirror. She looked hot and she was ready to use her body to forget. She couldn't sit around waiting another minute so she grabbed her clutch off the bed and left her room, heading down towards Clary's room where she knew her friend would be getting ready.

Without knocking, Isabelle pushed the door open and walked through the room, sitting on Clary's bed. Clary was sitting there too, a bottle of vodka in hand. She was clearly nervous and caught off guard by the raven-haired girl's sudden appearance. Isabelle liked that. She enjoyed being the cause of nerves, it was much of what she liked about Simon… but she wasn't going to think about him tonight.

Clary raised a perfectly-shaped eyebrow at Isabelle and wordlessly handed her the bottle. Isabelle breathed a _thanks_ and took a swig, wincing only slightly.

"No chaser?" the dark-haired girl asked.

Clary shook her head. "I forgot, and I didn't want to risk being seen all dressed up in the kitchen."

"No biggie," Isabelle said, shrugging. "So… are you nervous?"

Clary snorted inelegantly, taking the bottle back from Izzy. "What do you think?"

Isabelle liked the way Clary's cheeks reddened and considered just kissing the redhead to get it out of the way. Then she thought that it might not be acceptable without Jace in their presence, and she kind of liked the idea of toying with Clary over the course of the night at Pandemonium. Isabelle wouldn't consider herself to really be _into_ girls, she couldn't imagine ever dating one. They were fun to flirt with, though, and she had never been uncomfortable with them in sexual situations. She kind of actually _liked_ sleeping with girls.

Clary wondered what Isabelle was thinking and Isabelle realized she'd been staring. She just winked at Clary and stood up, pulling Clary to her feet after. They each took another swig of vodka before heading out of Clary's room. They stood quietly outside the door, listening for sounds of life; hearing none, Izzy linked her arm in Clary's and the pair headed towards the front door of the Institute.

Jace was already on the lawn, waiting for the girls. At the sound of them, he turned his head, his eyes seeking out Clary's. She looked sexy as hell; _both_ girls looked sexy as hell. This would certainly be an interesting night, perhaps the best Monday he'd had in a while.

The group chose Monday for a single reason: Mundie Mondays at the Pandemonium club, their best chance at getting through the night unseen by any acquaintances in the shadow world. It was still a risk but it didn't stop them.

"You guys look… _hot,"_ Jace said honestly.

Clary grinned, looking up at Isabelle who just shrugged, saying "as if we don't always look hot."

Clary unhooked her arm from Isabelle's and strode over to Jace, kissing him slowly on the cheek. "Not so bad yourself," she said.

"So," Isabelle interrupted. "Let's do this, yeah?"

The glamoured fey bartenders at the club were blessedly unfamiliar to the trio, though they still served the group when they saw their runes. They were, of course, also glamoured from the mundanes but anyone with the sight could see through the glamours.

Jace ordered a shot of whiskey, Isabelle got a martini, and Clary opted for her usual and Red Bull and vodka. They all intended to get nearly blearily drunk, so they sat at a tall, round table near bar, planning for multiple rounds. Clary sat in the middle and Isabelle thought it was a good idea; Jace seemed like the obvious shared piece here but Isabelle didn't want Clary to feel like the night was only about Isabelle sleeping with Jace when she fully intended to play with Clary too. Izzy wondered whether Clary knew this or just thought they'd be sharing her boyfriend. It made Isabelle smile. She liked thinking she'd be the first girl Clary slept with, and maybe even the first girl she'd kissed.

She decided to ask. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" Jace's eyes flashed at Isabelle, a smirk lifting the corner of his lips. When did his lips get so luscious, anyway? Had she really put him in the 'family' box so determinedly that she didn't notice something like that? Obviously Isabelle knew Jace was chillingly gorgeous, but his lips caught her off guard. Isabelle noted at Jace's gaze that as much as Clary was sharing her boyfriend with Izzy, Jace was sharing his girlfriend too.

Clary shook her head, a blush creeping over her cheeks. Isabelle thought she should count the number of times Clary blushed over the course of the night but decided she'd lose count quickly. "Nope. I never thought I'd really want to."

"And _do_ you want to?" Isabelle asked, raising her dark eyebrows curiously.

Clary swallowed hard and met Isabelle's intense gaze. She looked like she was gathering her nerve. "Is there anyone in the world who doesn't want to kiss you, Iz?"

"One person, at least," Isabelle said, her tone icy.

"Don't think of him tonight," Jace said, throwing back his second shot. "We _are_ supposed to be distracting you, right? And I thought I could distract anyone," he mused, a cocky grin on his face as he leaned in.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "We will see about that, hotshot."

Over the next hour, many drinks were consumed and, though she couldn't speak for all of them, Clary was seriously _feeling_ the music. "We should dance!" she shouted over the heavy bass, grabbing each of her friends by the hand.

Jace remembered the first time he saw Clary, that very first night at this very club. She was with Simon, trying to dance with him, though she might as well have been trying to dance with an unwilling wall. It was so easy to think that the shadow world changed Clary, made her braver and bolder and fiercer. But she knew nothing of her world back then and yet she was just as eager to dance and have a good time.

She was even more willing with a few drinks in her system, apparent as she dragged her boyfriend and friend out to the dance floor, her hips moving of their own accord. Daft Punk was pounding through their bodies, the bass vibrating from their feet to their heads. _We're up all night til the sun, we're up all night to get some. We're up all night for good fun, we're up all night to get lucky._

Fitting.

Clary grabbed Izzy's hands, pulling her close as they started to move with the music. Isabelle was always surprised at how well Clary danced; it wasn't that she gave the impression of someone who _couldn't_ dance, except for that was exactly what it was, Izzy realized. Clary was good at many things, like art and fighting and her weird rune-creating skills, but she didn't seem like the type who could dance and have a good time. Isabelle liked that about her friend.

Jace slid up behind Clary, his hands low on her hips, finding their rhythm easily. Isabelle caught Jace's gaze behind Clary and she grinned wickedly. It only felt slightly wrong, though Isabelle pushed all thoughts of _wrong_ out of her mind. No matter how wrong any of this was, it was happening. There was a sort of energy enveloping the threesome as they danced, losing themselves to their bodies.

Clary really wanted to kiss Isabelle. She couldn't think of much else as they all danced together, Isabelle's willowy body moving easily to the music. She made everything look so damn _easy,_ and Clary wondered whether she'd make things look so natural ever. Isabelle wore a deep plum lipstick and it was so matte, so pretty on her thin lips.

Clary was staring. Isabelle was very aware of where the tiny girl's gaze seemed stuck and she smiled, the curve of her lips revealing her stupidly white teeth. Why had Clary never realized how _white_ Izzy's teeth were before?

"More drinks?" Jace asked, earning grins and nods from both girls. Clary danced ahead of the other two, twirling her body towards the bar. Her hands were flung carelessly over her head, her narrow hips keeping perfect time with the music. Both Isabelle and Jace watched her with a mix of amusement and admiration. She was a tiny, fiery force. The two met each other's gaze as they followed after Clary and Jace flashed a striking grin at the brunette that felt so deeply intimate that Isabelle looked away, a small smile on her lips.

By the time they reached the bar, Clary already had ordered their drinks: three shots for each of them. Jace gave Clary a curious glance but Clary just shrugged. "That should be enough to get us through the night, why not do it all at once?"

"Don't die on us," Jace warned, though it was mostly a playful request. For her size, Clary could hold her liquor well. Maybe it was a shadowhunter thing.

"I don't plan on it."

The shots were slid across the bar to them and Clary passed everybody their share. Jace looked questioningly at the shots. It wasn't vodka like he'd expected of Clary, it appeared to be whiskey.

"Let's get shitty," Isabelle said, holding her shot up for cheers. Everyone threw their shots back, placing them back on the bar at roughly the same time.

A song turned on and Clary all but jumped up from the bar. Everybody who knew Clary knew how much she loved Ed Sheeran, especially his song Shape of You. She couldn't have cared less over how _basic_ she was for loving it; she had to dance. This appeared to be some remix and Clary was lost in it, her body moving swiftly as though she were a part of the song.

Jace and Isabelle watched Clary, both of them transfixed. Jace bent over to Isabelle, elbowing her. "You should go kiss Clary."

Isabelle's eyes met his briefly, a smile creeping over her lips. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Jace lifted an eyebrow, nodding.

Isabelle threw her head back, laughing before meeting Jace's eye again. She held the smoldering contact and she reached for another shot, only leaving Jace's gaze as she threw it back. She set the glass down and backed away from the bar, her eyes still on Jace who watched with amusement, his elbow leaning back against the bar.

Isabelle turned around when she met Clary. Wanting to give Jace a show, Izzy turned them around so he could see both of them easily. Isabelle grabbed Clary's hips, pulling her closer as they danced. She wanted Clary to kiss _her_ so she stayed close, biting her lip, tempting Clary. Apparently Isabelle laid quite an alluring bait because Clary reached for her dark-haired friend, pulling her down as their lips met.

 _Oh,_ Clary thought. _Oh, that's different._ She thought of how small Isabelle's mouth felt, like a bird's. A really sexy bird. Clary had a hand against Isabelle's cheek and another on her waist, and she was completely lost at the feeling of her friend under her hands and on her lips. Her body was surprisingly _soft_ for how strong she was and the silky feeling of her face was intoxicating.

It was a hot kiss, Isabelle thought. Clary was a really, really great kisser, her lips so soft and greedy against her own. Their bodies slowed as they kissed until Clary nipped at Isabelle's lips, eliciting a soft moan between them. Isabelle didn't know which of them it came from but the sentiment seemed to be shared. They were still now, kissing each other hungrily.

It was a hell of a first kiss. Jace licked his lips as he watched them and willed himself not to get hard. It was difficult, to say the least. He knew what it must be like for Isabelle; Clary could kiss. He almost wished he was the one being kissed like that but he wasn't crazy enough to break up something like this. He wasn't the only one who saw them and he didn't blame any of the onlookers; they were hot as fuck, their lithe bodies pressed against each other, clawing almost desperately at each other's bodies.

Isabelle broke the kiss finally, holding Clary back enough to look at her. The list in the redhead's eyes could have been a mirror into Isabelle's own. She hadn't been expecting _that._ She wondered how many other surprises Clary held. "We should finish our shots and get out of here," Isabelle said breathlessly.

Clary grinned and nodded. "Sold," she said, pulling Izzy back towards Jace. She was smiling stupidly and she knew it. She had the weirdest feeling of hoping Jace was proud of her. From the look on his face, proud wasn't exactly the word he would have used. He looked stunned, and horny as hell.

"That was… hot," Jace said lamely.

"Your turn!" said Clary, pushing Izzy towards her boyfriend. She had the briefest thought that this was weird as hell but she didn't care as much as she thought she would. She was too turned on to feel possessive. She wanted to be the spectator this time.

Jace looked at Clary as if to say _are you sure?_ and Clary nodded at him to go on. He didn't have to be told twice. He was on Isabelle in a second, kissing her without hesitation; she tasted sinful, like alcohol and something else he couldn't name, something sweet.

Clary grabbed another shot off the bar, swallowing it down without taking her eyes off her boyfriend and friend. Jace was right: it was hot. It was really hot.

Isabelle was stunned at the passion with which Jace kissed, though she shouldn't have been. Jace was passionate about all he did but the kiss was particularly intense, only heightened by her knowledge that Clary was watching. Isabelle wanted both of them desperately and when Jace pulled apart from her, the look they shared burned her. Isabelle cleared her throat and stepped back so Clary was in their circle again.

"Yeah," Clary said. "Hot. We should… go now."

The three of them met each other's eyes in turn, all of them sharing similar looks of need and want. Clary pushed her last shot at Jace, claiming she didn't want to be _too_ drunk. Jace paid the tab and Clary all but pulled the other two out onto the street, hailing a cab.

"I wish we had flying motorcycles right about now," Clary laughed, turning to Jace. "Though I don't think I need to be almost killed on one a second time."

"Need I mention that you _did_ kill me once?" Jace responded, grinning mischievously.

"In that case, I'll remind you that I also brought you back to life."

"I am eternally grateful," Jace said, slapping his girlfriend's ass as they stepped into the cab.

The cab ride felt excruciatingly long, though the meter said otherwise. Clary was in the middle again and couldn't refrain from kissing Izzy once more, wishing desperately they were back at the Institute. A hand crept up Clary's thigh and though she didn't know whose hand it was, she wasn't going to complain. She decided it must have been Jace's when it found Clary's center, touching her like only he could. Clary gasped against Isabelle's lips, the world slowly falling away around her.

The cab came to a stop and then Jace was pulling Clary out and holding out a hand for Izzy. They were _drunk_ and Clary wondered how they'd ever get to the room without being seen or heard. It seemed the girls were more drunk than Jace so he held them both against him as she climbed the Institute's steps.

Clary's hand slid down Jace's chest and over the bulge in his pants. "Clare," he warned. "Room first."

"But you're so hard," Clary groaned against Jace's shoulder.

Isabelle giggled and Jace looked at her skeptically, wondering if they'd taken home the wrong girl. Isabelle giggling was so… strange.

Once they were safely inside the Institute, Jace led the girls down the silent corridors, frequently having to remind Clary and Isabelle to stop laughing. At one point, Clary stumbled, pulling her friend down to the ground along with her and they sat curled into one another laughing to the point of tears.

"I guess I'll have to go get started by myself…" Jace teased, walking down the corridor alone. The girls were quickly behind him, their heels as loud as a stampede in the quiet Institute.

Finally, they entered the vacant room and Jace locked the door behind them.

"Wait, I'll do it!" Clary said, pulling her stele from somewhere inside her dress. She quickly drew a locking rune and a silencing rune on the door. She turned around, saying _viola_ before joining the other two towards the bed.

They had wanted so badly to be here but now that they were, trepidation crept over them.

"So," Isabelle said, breaking the silence. "Now what?"

Jace fell into an armchair, crossing his arms and grinning at the girls. "I'll let you guys figure that out."

Clary's and Isabelle's eyes met, and to everyone's surprise, the smaller of the two led the way to the bed, pulling her friend atop her. Jace had picked this room partially due to the armchair's view of the bed but it was even better than he expected. His girlfriend giggled and bent forward to catch Isabelle's lips in her own; the hunger returned quickly and soon the pair were lost in each other's kiss.

Clary had never thought she'd enjoy the voyeuristic aspect of the affair but as Isabelle kissed her way down Clary's neck, her eyes met Jace's and she groaned. Amusement and want were clear in his expression and, if the bulge in his pants was any indication, he was enjoying himself as much as she was. Clary was so caught up in studying Jace and enjoying Isabelle's ministrations that she didn't notice Izzy's traveling hand until it was under her black dress, touching her where she needed it.

Clary whimpered, her eyes glued on Jace who watched intently, his eyes drifting down to where Isabelle's hand had disappeared beneath his girlfriend's dress. The blond stood up and for the briefest of seconds, Clary thought he might put a stop to the whole ordeal. Fortunately, he did nothing of the sort as he walked towards the bed, shedding his pants as he came nearer.

Jace instructed Clary to roll over and she did as told, turning onto her hands and knees as Jace slid in front of her on the bed, pulling down his boxer briefs and letting the hard length of himself fall free of its confines. Isabelle sucked in a breath as she saw her friend's dick for the first time ever and both he and Clary turned to look at the raven-haired girl.

"No wonder you're so cocky, by the Angel…"

Clary giggled, turning back to Jace. She licked at the head of his cock, letting the precum stretch between them as she pulled away. "And he's good at using it," Clary said to Isabelle who couldn't stifle a moan and quickly reached the hem of Clary's dress to pull it off of her; she wore no bra and was all but naked besides her lacy thong and heels.

"Hot," Isabelle said, bending down to nip at Clary's ass. Clary groaned against Jace's cock in response, a catalyst of groans between them. Isabelle pressed down Clary's lower back, watching the pretty angle of her friend's lithe body arch under her hand . Then the redhead's panties were pooled at her knees and Clary lost control of her breathing as she felt Isabelle's tongue against her folds.

Jace shut his eyes, certain that if he kept watching, he'd cum to soon. It wasn't Clary's best blow job to date but the look on her face as she tried to channel her concentration was something he wanted to etch into his memory so intensely that he'd see it on his death bed. She looked absolutely wrecked as she arched against Izzy and moaned desperately against Jace's dick, her eyebrows furrowed and wild. When he opened his eyes, Clary was looking up at him and Jace shuddered, pulling back from her before it was too late.

"You're gonna make me cum," Jace said by means of explanation at Clary's pouting face, pulling her away from Izzy so he could kiss her, hard and needing. It was a short kiss and Clary missed him when he was gone, but he was looking at her like he needed express permission before moving on and it stirred something in her. Clary grinned, reaching for the pack of condoms on the table and tossing them to Isabelle with a quirk of her brow and a challenge in her eye.

"We have reached the main attraction," Clary said, sitting down on the chair Jace had sat in earlier. "I think I'll watch for a bit."

Jace looked somewhat nervous but then Isabelle was in front of him, grabbing at the front of his shirt before drawing him towards her. They were kissing and Izzy quickly pulled off Jace's shirt, feeling the ridges of his chest beneath her fingertips, solid yet _soft._

"Now's the part where you take her dress off," instructed Clary, earning a sideways glance from Jace. Clary shrugged. "Just calling it like I see it."

Isabelle laughed her sultry, divine laugh, only stopping when Jace pulled her towards him, spinning her around and pressing her against the wall so he could attend to the zipper at the tall girl's back. "God, he's hot," Isabelle said to Clary who grinned.

"You're telling me."

Isabelle's dress was off shortly after, her inhibitions laying with it in a heap on the hardwood floor. The oddness of the situation caught up to Clary as she watched Izzy and Jace fall onto the bed. She should have felt weird, surely? Instead, she was possibly as excited as her friends to see this happen. As Isabelle slid the condom onto Jace, he caught Clary's eye. _Are you sure?_ he seemed to ask. Clary loved him all the more for it and winked her consent.

Everything else happened in a blur; Isabelle was sinking onto Jace, a low groan falling from her lips, her head tipped back; Jace bit his lip, grabbing Isabelle's hips as he swore; Clary's hand slid between her legs, her pace quickening as she took in the scene before her. It was _hot_.

"Holy shit, Jace…" Isabelle purred as she moved on top of him, her hips moving of their own volition. Clary was kind of in awe of Isabelle and the flawlessness with which she moved. She wondered whether she looked like that, so graceful yet demanding, taking all that she needed like it was all she could do in the moment, the way the waves crested over the shore, powerful in their yearning.

Clary whimpered as she slid two fingers into herself, and then she was vaguely aware of her name on Jace's lips. When she looked away from Isabelle to catch his eye, she saw he was reaching out to her, beckoning her over. Clary smiled, somehow amazed that he could think of her when someone like _Isabelle_ was fucking him like _that._

Clary took Jace's hand, letting him pull her to him. Then their lips were colliding and Clary lost all thought of Isabelle as _I love you_ was poured onto her lips, a silent _I want you_ following his teeth on her bottom lip. "Let me taste you," he whispered against Clary's open mouth as she gasped, nodding furiously. When they pulled apart, Jace was grinning at Clary, that grin that made the earth still. He was so handsome that it almost hurt and Clary wondered briefly how someone like him could even exist. But then she was climbing over him, and she was face to face with Isabelle.

Isabelle saw the moment Jace's tongue found Clary as her eyes fluttered shut, a wanton moan sounding like music from her lips. Isabelle thought of how truly lovely her friend was, like a fiery maiden. She was soft and small and delicate the way Isabelle had always wanted to be, the flush of her cheeks nearly matching her fabulous mane of curls. She was divine. Before Clary had a chance to open her eyes, Isabelle's lips found hers and the smaller girl gasped.

Jace knew Clary's body so well that she was soon trembling as he brought her to the brink of orgasm, then changed direction and pace to hold her off. Jace was nothing if not a tease, but he was a very _good_ tease so she couldn't complain. He broke away from Clary long enough to tell her to turn around and Clary somehow obliged, straddling him as she gripped onto the headboard.

Isabelle was lost in the sensation of Jace bucking into her, filling her completely. He had to have the biggest dick she'd seen, both thick and long and stretching her incredibly around him. She had always vaguely wondered whether his cockiness was warranted and she now knew it absolutely was. She couldn't stop the moans trembling from her throat as they slid together and apart, Jace's nails digging into her hips. But then Jace's hand slid off her hip, grabbing at her hand and pulling it towards Clary. Isabelle understood and groaned as she slid her hand over Clary's hip and between her legs.

"So wet," Isabelle moaned, causing Clary's breath to catch as her friend's fingers pressed into her pussy, the angle perfect against the sensitive spot inside of her.

It took a moment for the trio to find a rhythm that worked for all of them, but soon they were moving together with the grace of the heavens, their collective groans feeding off of each other, a chorus of pleasure. Clary began to tremble as Jace's tongue drew circles on her clit, Isabelle's fingers rubbing back and forth over her walls. It was Isabelle who came first, her moans filling the room like a song as Jace's thumb moved rapidly against her, shaking her to her core. The sounds of Jace still fucking Izzy, Izzy's loud pleas, and Clary's own trembling voice did her in. Clary was gone then, her head lolling back as she gasped, her breath tearing through her lungs like it wanted to destroy her.

The room seemed to still as both girls recovered, catching their breath and whimpering helplessly. Then Jace grabbed Clary's thighs and moved her off of him as Isabelle collapsed onto the bed beside him. Jace's mouth was on Clary's and she groaned, tasting herself on his lips, sweet and hot and sexy as fuck.

"Scoot up," Jace instructed Izzy, nodding towards the pillows.

As Isabelle followed directions, Jace was whispering into Clary's ear; she blushed, then nodded, grinning all the while. And then Clary was on Isabelle, spreading her legs and crawling between them. Isabelle could feel her heartbeat quicken, pounding in her ears as Clary bent down, kissing the inside of Izzy's thighs as she giggled. Finally, her mouth was against Isabelle's core and her giggles quieted as both girls moaned in unison, Clary's tongue against her pussy for the first time. Isabelle had hoped but didn't necessarily _expect_ for Clary to do this, considering she hadn't even kissed a girl before tonight. It was thrilling knowing this was Clary's first time and that thought made up for any lack of experience.

Isabelle opened her eyes in time to see Jace pull off the condom, tossing it swiftly into the trash can. Then he was behind Clary, sliding into her so hard that Clary could do nothing but moan against Isabelle for a moment or two as the tight thunder of pleasure rolled through her. Jace was rough with Clary, rougher than he'd been with her, and Isabelle thought that this is what relationships must be like: knowing and trusting and understanding each other, enough to know exactly how your partner wanted to be touched; judging from her response, this is how Clary liked to be fucked. Isabelle felt a little tug at her heart before Clary's tongue began began to move against her clit again and all thoughts of longing and jealousy faded to be the undeniable ripple of pleasure.

The vibration of Clary's moans against Isabelle made her gasp, and then Clary's fingers were inside Izzy, pulling an intense, heady groan from her lips. Izzy propped herself up on her elbows as she watched Clary and she thought her friend was a surprisingly quick learner, her tongue seeming almost masterful against her. The arch of Clary's back was so elegant and feline that Isabelle found herself wondering whether _she_ ever looked so gorgeous while having the life fucked out of her.

"God, you are both so sexy," Jace growled as his nails dug into Clary's hips, making her croon as he fucked her senseless.

"Clary is… _oh, shit,_ " Isabelle began, her voice failing her as Clary's fingers moved upward inside of her, "so fucking hot…"

"Isn't she?" Jace confirmed, slapping his girlfriend's ass.

At the sound of being nearly worshipped, Clary cried out, her orgasm building rapidly. Her curving fingers dug deeper into Isabelle who all but screamed at the pleasure, falling against the pillows as her hips thrust desperately against Clary's tongue, her hands tangled in red curls.

Isabelle came first again, a jumble of words cascading from her lips. "Oh my god, Clary- don't stop, _please,_ oh fuck… oh god… yes-"

Clary followed quickly after, her head falling against Isabelle's trembling thigh as she arched her back further, pressing herself onto Jace's cock hard enough to hurt. She loved it, though: the pressure, the pain, the pleasure, all coursing through her body as lights burned beneath her eyelids, an incoherent prayer on her lips.

Jace continued pounding into Clary with all the strength he could muster, his hips slowing in pace but never in depth as he came inside his girlfriend, her name left floating through the air like pollen, tickling every surface of the room. He pulled out of Clary and then tumbled to the bed, a mess of trembling limbs and contended moans tangling on top of the duvet. They laid in a warm, satisfied silence for a few minutes before Clary started giggling; Isabelle and Jace looked up at her, staring confusedly before the two were laughing along with her, the giggles contagious.

"That was… fun," Clary said, causing another round of laughter between herself and Isabelle.

Jace pulled himself off of the bed, grabbing his boxer briefs off the floor before heading to the bathroom. He stopped at the door, looking back towards the giggling girls on the bed, shaking his head slowly but grinning all the while before closing the door behind him.

Clary sat up next, grabbing Jace's button down shirt off the floor and sliding it onto her small frame. It looked comically large and equally endearing on her, causing Izzy to smile as Clary did up the buttons. When she was done, she grabbed Jace's plain black tee shirt off the floor and tossed it to Isabelle who took it gratefully, pulling it over her head.

Isabelle looked a little more serious once she had the shirt on. "So… are you okay? Was that-"

"I'm fine. Promise," she said. "I trust him. And you. And it was also pretty hot."

Isabelle nodded, assured. She realized that she had expected Clary to _not_ be okay and she chided herself for thinking of Clary as anything but a secure, confident person.

"Should I go?" Izzy asked, glancing subconsciously towards the closed bathroom door.

Clary shook her head. "I think it would make it a lot weirder if you left. Stay, it'll be like a regular sleepover. We've had those before."

"Regular sleepovers don't usually include your boyfriend, though…" Isabelle said, trailing off.

Clary shrugged. "I'll sleep in the middle. No biggie. Besides, I want to get stoned and that's no fun without you!"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and then nodded, conceding. "Okay. Sounds good."

Jace came out of the bathroom then and leaned against the wall beside it, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the girls in his shirts. Clary wondered for nothing less than the hundredth time how he could look so sexy doing something as simple as standing. She grinned at him.

"Izzy's staying. Wanna get stoned with us?"

Jace laughed, pressing himself off the wall and grabbing both the weed and pipe and the bottle of alcohol from the table before falling joining them on the bed. "Why not?" he said, his eyes falling on Isabelle before settling on Clary's, smiling.

"No declarations of love!" Isabelle reminded them quickly, beginning to pack a bowl.

Jace didn't need to say anything though, it was all over his eyes as it always was. _I love you. Only you. There will never be anyone but you._

And Clary believed him.


End file.
